The emergence of networked computing, and in particular, increasingly accessible networks such as the Internet and the World Wide Web, has made possible a wide variety of computerized transactions and electronic commerce. This may include one-time consumer transactions such as a purchase of a product online, as well as business-to-business transactions, and complex consumer transactions such as mortgage lending, insurance, licensing, and so forth. When conducted using computers, transactions may involve data collection, presentation of multimedia such as text, graphics, and sound, dynamic data generation, exchange of other data types such as facsimiles, and so forth.
As a significant disadvantage, transactions involving significant exchanges of information in various formats may not be well documented, so that a party to a transaction may be unable to demonstrate a term or terms of the transaction that the party believed to be material.
There remains a need for a system that captures documents and electronic data associated with a transaction.